<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I deserve it by Cassiopeia (Aurora_Vulpecula)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925586">I deserve it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Vulpecula/pseuds/Cassiopeia'>Cassiopeia (Aurora_Vulpecula)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Vulpecula/pseuds/Cassiopeia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho doesn't tell Newt what he intends to do in the Maze and when Newt finds out, he is less than pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I deserve it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set before Thomas arrives.</p><p>Contains consensual corporal punishment of a teen. Don't like? Don't read.</p><p>I do not own the Maze Runner or any of the characters</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt pretended he hadn't seen Minho leave the glade on his own. He also pretended that he didn't suspect why his friend had left, nor why he had taken with him just a knife and an empty backpack. It was easier to pretend that he didn't know - it made him less angry at Minho for trying to leave in secret. Of course he knew the reason for Minho's early departure and his lack of equipment. He was going to investigate the dead griever, salvage what metal he could and bring it back to the glade for examination.<br/>
<br/>
"Who knows?" Minho had said at last night's meeting, "It may contain vital clues about the maze".<br/>
<br/>
Minho was pretty much Newt's only real friend in the glade. Although most of the other gladers respected Newt, they were never overly friendly. Newt needed Minho more than he let on, especially since his 'accident' on the wall six months ago. Minho had been there for him the whole time and Newt hated seeing him leave every morning, as he was worried the other boy may not return.<br/>
<br/>
Newt found it difficult to focus on the day's activities, as he knew his friend was alone and in considerable danger. No-one sane went anywhere near a griever. No-one.<br/>
<br/>
"Minho will be fine Newt, I know you're worried, but he'll be fine. He's done this before," Zart called from across the vegetable patch some of the gladers were working on. "Plus, the griever parts could be useful, especially the serum it stings with, we can examine it more closely once he collects some," the boy added.<br/>
<br/>
Newt's reaction was electric, he jumped up, throwing his bucket of carrots across the soil. He glared at Zart, who began to say something, but was quickly silenced by Newt's fist, which came flying at the other glader, connecting with Zart's mouth with a sickening crunch. Newt drew his fist back, looked at the other gladers, who were beginning to back away nervously, then took off as fast as his limp would carry him.<br/>
<br/>
'How dare the shuckface tell the others what he planned to do and keep secrets from me' Newt thought angrily, a few tears beginning to leak from his eyes. He thought Minho had been going to collect scrap metal, not the poison that...that drove gladers mad after just one small sting. If Minho so much a pricked his finger.....<br/>
<br/>
Newt found himself in the deadheads behind the homestead and sat down heavily, crying freely now that he was away from the other gladers. He hated showing his weakness - how were the other gladers supposed to respect him if he could not even cope with his friend leaving to do his job. He also knew Alby would be angry at him for punching Zart and he knew he would face consequences for that, but his mind was focussed on Minho, who was in much more danger than Newt.<br/>
<br/>
Lunch came and went, as did most of the afternoon before Newt picked himself up and headed back towards the garden. He felt guilty when he saw Zart's bloody nose and quickly began to think of a suitable apology, but was approached by Frypan, who was panting like a dog.<br/>
<br/>
"Minho's just got back, thought you'd like to know," he told the second-in-command. "You should see how much griever juice he has on him, I might boil some to season tonight's dinner" Frypan continued, seemingly unaware of Newt's icy glare.<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks Fry, I'll just go and see him," Newt replied curtly, trying to keep calm and avoid another bought of anger. Alby would tolerate one, but not two punches and he knew he would also be punished for skipping work. No, he thought to himself, nothing good would come from lashing out at Frypan.<br/>
<br/>
Newt felt relief for the first time that day as he started to rush back towards the map room, where Minho would undoubtedly be.<br/>
<br/>
A whole torrent of feelings crashed through Newt as he made his way to the makeshift wooden shack. First anger, then sadness with a little hint of disappointment, then fear - lots of fear. Fear for his friend, fear for himself and his mind, which was so broken and torn already he didn't know how much more he could take. Before he snapped.<br/>
 <br/>
Newt couldn't help feeling a little betrayed by Minho, despite Newt confiding nearly all of his secrets in his friend, it seemed Minho could not even be bothered to tell him what his plans were. 'It wasn't like these plans could change their whole understanding of the glade was it,' Newt thought cynically as he opened the door to the map room. Taking a deep breath, he bolted it behind him. He didn't want anyone else interrupting him.<br/>
<br/>
"Heya Newt, how's your day been?" Minho enquired casually, almost as if he had not spent the day in mortal danger. Newt strode over to Minho and replied angrily,<br/>
<br/>
"I'm great Minho, I've been worried sick about you. You didn't even have the decency to tell me what you really intended to do out there today. Yet half the whole bloody glade knew didn't they? Do you not care about me any more? Probably not. Everything's a bloody joke to you isn't it?" The last question came with a torrent of tears and sobs. Minho laughed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"I do care, I just didn't want you to worry, but it seems tha-" Minho began to reply, but he was interrupted by Newt, who near bellowed,<br/>
<br/>
"That it failed Minho, I'm so grateful you left me out of the most important event that has occurred since...since" Newt broke down in sobs again. "I thought I was your friend." As the last words came out, Newt broke down completely, letting out all of his emotions in a cascade of tears.<br/>
<br/>
Minho took a deep breath, and headed for the door. He wanted his friend to forgive him, but believed that Newt needed a moment alone. As Minho unbolted the door and stepped outside, he could not help but notice a bunch of twigs that had clearly been tidied into a pile by the side of the hut.<br/>
<br/>
Minho walked over to the pile, a thought beginning to form in his mind. He picked up one of the twigs, holding it and examining it. It was quite thin and whippy and it almost looked like a... a switch. His idea had become a plan and Minho made his way back into the map room, bolting the door as he entered. Newt was sat in the same position, crying a little less, but still visibly upset. He looked very small as he sat on the tree stump. Minho felt awful. Newt looked up at Minho as he bolted the door,<br/>
<br/>
"I th-thought you were j-just going to leave," Newt stammered between sobs. Minho walked over to him, placing the twig on the table.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry Newt, I should have informed you, I know it was incredibly rude of me to tell the other gladers before you, by best friend. I was wondering if-if you urm..." Minho said as he picked up the twig and placed it in Newt's hand.<br/>
<br/>
Newt instantly understood, it wasn't as if he and Minho had never used corporal punishment before, but this time was different. This time Minho was actually volunteering. That thought made Newt realise how sorry Minho actually was, this thought was confirmed when Minho bent over the table, dropping his trousers beforehand. Newt looked at his friend for a moment, trying to figure out if Minho was completely serious.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure you want me to?" Newt asked, his voice softening a little, as he observed his friend.<br/>
<br/>
"It would make you feel better...and make me feel a little better if I'm completely honest," Minho replied quietly, "Plus, we both know I deserve it."<br/>
<br/>
Newt let that comment linger for a moment, then said in his disciplinarian voice,<br/>
<br/>
"I'm going to give you fifteen with the switch."<br/>
<br/>
Minho shuddered a little, fifteen was more than he had ever been given with a switch. He was beginning to regret his idea very much indeed, as he knew how much just five with the switch hurt. However, when Newt asked,<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure you are ok with this Minho, if you're not, just tell me and I can stop now?", Minho remembered why he needed Newt to forgive him. He'd lost his memories, his family and his chance of a normal upbringing. He couldn't afford to lose Newt too.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm definitely ok with this Newt," he stated resolutely.<br/>
<br/>
Newt drew the switch backwards, swinging it forcefully towards the other boy's backside. There was a woosh as it cut through the air, then a crack, as it connected with Minho. Minho gasped, but was determined not to cry out after just one strike. Newt swung the switch back again, this time aiming a little lower on Minho's backside. As the second strike landed, Minho winced, but said nothing. He wanted to prove how sorry he was and so he gritted his teeth and prepared for the next strike.<br/>
<br/>
He was not given long to prepare though, as Newt aimed for the sensitive spot between his backside and his thighs. This made Minho cry out, as a sharp bolt of pain slashed through him. Newt said nothing, but continued to lash his friend with the switch, striping him from his backside to his thighs.<br/>
<br/>
Newt had considered lecturing Minho, but decided that would have no benefits - Minho knew what he was being punished for. He had suggested the punishment himself. Plus, Newt did not trust himself to speak without crying again, so he simply switched Minho with all the force he could muster.<br/>
<br/>
By stroke 10, the fire in Minho's backside was almost unbearable and for a second, he considered asking Newt to stop, but decided against it. He cried out as Newt aimed at an already striped area, tears beginning to fall on to the table. Surprisingly, Newt stopped and for a second, Minho thought his punishment was over. Instead, Newt commanded,<br/>
<br/>
"Underwear down Minho. I want you to remember these last four strokes for a long time."<br/>
<br/>
Minho wiped at his eyes and obliged, pushing his boxers down to his knees and bending back over the table. He knew he wouldn't forget this, as he braced himself by digging his nails into the table.<br/>
<br/>
Newt looked at the eleven angry red stripes on Minho's bloody backside for a moment and sighed softly. He hated hurting his friend, but was hated being hurt even more. He might have even felt guilty about the stripes if Minho had not been the one to suggest corporal punishment. Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, Newt swung the switch back, then aimed it so that it cut diagonally across the existing stripes. This produced a loud cry from the other boy.<br/>
<br/>
The last three strokes were also aimed diagonally and by the final stroke, Minho was crying freely. After delivering the final strike, Newt snapped the switch and quickly approached Minho, who sobbed,<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry Newt, I'm so sorry, I know I was wrong."<br/>
<br/>
Newt placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, as Minho stood up and pulled up his underwear and trousers as quickly as he could. Newt heard Minho wince as the rough fabric chafed against the stripes. Newt looked at the blood, which was already soaking into the fabric of Minho's clothes and whispered in a soft voice,<br/>
<br/>
"I forgive you Minho, I was just so worried about you, I couldn't lose you, not after losing everything else."<br/>
<br/>
The boys stood for a while, Newt holding Minho and Minho holding Newt. They both needed each other desperately, even if they wouldn't admit it. After a few minutes, Minho began to rub his backside, which was more painful than he had imagined. Newt sensed his pain and squeezed his friend's hand, forgiving Minho completely. Minho was right, he did feel better.<br/>
<br/>
After a few more minutes of silent embrace, the two boys headed out into the glade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>